Stalker
by Black Memoria
Summary: Il le sentait. Il semblait même plutôt persuadé d'être suivit. La menace se tapissait dans l'ombre, oppressante, malsaine. Sans aucun doute, le cauchemar était là, deux pas derrière lui.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : KnB ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais aucun profit sur cette fiction et tout et tout (désolé du si peu, mais c'est dit au moins)

* * *

.

Chapitre 1

La chambre était plongé dans le rouge, presque dans le noir et on ne pouvait y deviner qu'un bruit de respiration irrégulier, presque animal tant il était fort. L'inconnu se lécha la lèvre supérieure, laissant rouler un fil épais de salive jusqu'à son cou qu'il ramassa avec ses doigts avant de la déposer sur son sexe dressé.

La personne regardait avec intérêt les formes se dessiner dans le liquide révélateur. Les muscles fins et nerveux de ses bras, gonflés après l'échauffement. Encore en sueur… _Ah ! C'était bon comme ça_… Les perles de transpiration qui coulaient sur son torse à moitié nu.

_Encore !_ Ah, il aurait dû le prendre en photo au moment où il avait entièrement enlevé son haut. Mais cette posture, cette cambrure aguicheuse… Oui c'était certain que le mannequin le chauffait en permanence –il n'en doutait pas. A voir son sourire charmeur, son regard mordoré, pétillant toujours de joie. Il voulait voir ces mêmes yeux mi-clos, mouillés de larmes, par la douleur, le plaisir… Les joues rouges et… _Hmmm !_ Il n'avait aucun mal à l'imaginer. Là, bientôt il viendrait !

Kise Ryôta était bel homme. C'était indéniable… Le prendre en photo était devenu vital et il ne calculait plus le nombre de clichés qui étaient affichés, épinglés sur son mur. Sur la plupart il était presque nu. L'inconnu tourna la tête, léchant disgracieusement ses doigts, la respiration extatique. Il regarda, les yeux embués, sur le côté pour admirer un autre cadre.

La photo datait de leur rencontre. Il l'avait prise pour se moquer mais… ô diable qu'il était bon. Nu. Le corps offert. Le blond ne le savait pas encore, mais il était déjà à sa merci. Aah… il allait venir… Son corps à la peau parfaite de mannequin, nu devant lui. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il se libéra en grognant, ravalant sa salive par la même occasion. Ses yeux roulèrent, voilés par le plaisir, mais il en ressortait encore frustré.

Trop souvent frustré… Combien de temps allait-il tenir avant de lui prendre le cul jusqu'à ce qu'il soit vidé de tout. Bien plus qu'une envie de le voir soumis à lui, que de le voir le supplier. Regarder son visage pleurer, se creuser de larmes et de sang. Il voulait le détruire. Ce connard l'attirait sexuellement. Et autant qu'il le pouvait, il se vidait les couilles en regardant son visage et son corps.

Sa grande main s'empara d'un mouchoir de la boîte qui était posée sur une pile de magazine dont la plupart des pages étaient cornées et collées par le sperme. Il sortit la photo avant de la suspendre au fil puis s'habilla en grondant de sa voix rauque, encore souillée de l'orgasme passé.

Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Demain Kaijo avait un entraînement très tôt au matin et l'heure était déjà avancée. Il fit bien attention à ce que tout soit bien rangé et à l'abri de la lumière quand il en sorti, ne manquant pas de la verrouiller avec un soin particulier.

Personne ne devait savoir, pas maintenant.

* * *

La première fois que Kise avait dit à Kasamatsu qu'il avait la sensation de se faire suivre, le capitaine avait rit. Et c'était peu dire : il s'était clairement moqué de lui. Le blond était un mannequin relativement connu et, de surcroit, un basketteur hors pair. Alors il était tout à fait normal de se dire que certaines filles lui couraient après, quitte à le suivre dans les rues quand il se rendait à ses entraînements alors que les cours, eux, n'avaient pas encore commencés.

Mais la sensation l'avait suivi encore après, pendant le midi, au réfectoire, sous les douches après l'entraînement et même le soir quand il rentrait chez lui. Kise n'avait pas des muscles en carton, mais il avait sérieusement commencé à s'inquiéter après trois semaines en continue. Le soir, Yukio faisait la route avec lui, et quand son capitaine ne pouvait pas le faire, il faisait toujours en sorte de faire le trajet avec quelqu'un d'autre. Kise devenait vraiment paranoïaque.

-D'ailleurs ce soir je dois rentrer plus tôt, continua Kasamatsu en enfilant son t-shirt pour l'entraînement. Il faudrait que tu trouves quelqu'un d'autre. Ca ira ?

Bien-sûr que ça irait, si quelqu'un répondait présent. D'un éternel sourire, constamment affiché sur son visage, il acquiesça. Même si ses mains tremblaient et qu'au plus les secondes passaient, au plus il avait envie d'appeler tous les contacts de son répertoire pour avoir de la compagnie. Le blond voulait être certain maintenant que quelqu'un serait là pour lui.

Jamais il n'avait autant eu la sensation d'être dépendant et, à vrai dire, ça ne lui plaisait guère. Il devait se sentir extrêmement mal à l'aise, seul, pour en arriver à demander à tout le monde de le raccompagner. Mais il ne le disait pas, seul Yukio savait. Alors souvent il prétextait l'envie de voir cette personne désignée et parfois l'invitait même pour le repas –pour se donner bonne conscience.

Tout cela était pour dire que Ryôta savait se défendre, mais la tension et le stress le rendaient tellement nerveux qu'il ne parvenait plus à réagir correctement.

-Je demanderais à Aominecchi pour ce soir, il habite près d'ici je pense. Puis, il semblait vouloir me parler depuis la Winter Cup.

-Tu ne l'as pas revu depuis ces quatre derniers mois ? S'étonna son aîné en fermant son casier.

-Nous n'avons pas réellement eu le temps de nous voir, non. Je suppose que Momoïcchi doit lui accaparer beaucoup de temps.

Le numéro 4 haussa les épaules, las de l'attitude singulière des joueurs de la génération des miracles. Si Kise paraissait être le plus banal de tous, il n'en restait pas moins étrange et quand on parlait de lui comme un joueur de Teiko, étrangement il inspirait le respect devant tout le monde. C'était quand même un soulagement de savoir que des cinq joueurs, le mannequin était le plus sociale –et certainement le plus doux de tous. Ou le moins brute.

-Tiens-moi au courant si tu n'as personne. Ne sors pas seul.

-Oh senpai ! Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?! S'enthousiasma le cadet, le visage soudainement illuminé.

-Sale gamin arrogant ! Réprimanda Kasamatsu en lui flanquant une tape derrière la tête. L'équipe n'ira pas bien loin sans toi encore cette année.

Kise se retint de toute réplique qui aurait été niaise comme les autres et sourit largement en fermant son casier. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux aujourd'hui. Il avait eu une désagréable sensation en venant au lycée, mais ça s'était calmé et maintenant l'entraînement allait commencer, ce n'était plus le moment de penser à ça.

Calme et professionnel, le mannequin avait joué comme toujours, si ce n'était de mieux en mieux avec le temps. Parfois l'équipe avait du mal à croire que, même avec son niveau actuel, il parvenait encore à augmenter ses capacités et repousser ses limites. A croire que la génération des miracles n'était faite que de monstres de ce genre.

Mais le blondinet avait changé après la défaite contre Seirin à la Winter Cup, et ne pas avoir joué contre Shutoku à cause de sa blessure l'avait réellement abattu. Il avait dû prendre beaucoup de repos avant de s'entraîner de nouveau et surtout rattraper son retard. Il s'était inquiété aussi pour Aomine et Midorima qui avaient donnés leur maximum également. Mais comme il l'avait dit au capitaine de Kaijo, il n'avait pas prit le temps d'entrer en contact avec eux.

C'était une autre histoire avec Kuroko et Kagami. Leurs lycées n'étaient pas si loins l'un de l'autre et parfois, ils jouaient à trois sur un terrain de street-basket. Le style de Kuroko avait beaucoup changé et il ne cessait de s'améliorer. Et même si ça faisait mal au mannequin de l'admettre, il avait été content d'avoir eu tort au moment où il avait rencontré Taiga la première fois.

Les joueurs de Seirin étaient, à eux deux, le meilleur binôme qu'il lui avait été donné de voir –même au temps du collège, Kuroko et Aomine n'avaient pas été aussi complémentaires. Il enviait un peu cette relation dans le fond, lui aussi aurait aimé trouver quelqu'un pour jouer aussi bien sur le terrain et s'amuser autant en dehors du lycée.

Pour en revenir au capitaine, il était un peu de ce genre là, ils passaient énormément de temps ensemble mais ils n'étaient pas complémentaires dans le jeu. Même s'ils étaient indispensables. C'était néanmoins plaisant de jouer avec quelqu'un d'aussi doué que Yukio.

L'entraînement était toujours dur et intensif avec cette équipe, néanmoins, c'était ce qu'il fallait pour bien progresser. Et encore aujourd'hui ils avaient bien transpiré. Kaijo n'avait pas remporté le championnat de printemps, Rakuzan avait été bien meilleur, pourtant, aucun joueur de la kiseki no sedai n'y avait participé, Kise lui, était encore en convalescence à ce moment là.

Ils en parlaient un peu en se rendant dans les douches, riant comme de vieux amis l'auraient fait. Le malaise frappa l'ace de nouveau, se retournant vivement, fixant un point invisible derrière lui. La main réconfortante du capitaine serra étroitement l'épaule de son cadet, il lui sourit, plongeant son regard azur dans celui mordoré. Un regard qui se voulait rassurant.

-Je couvre tes arrières. Dit-il simplement. Ne t'inquiète pas de ça pour le moment, contente-toi de trouver quelqu'un pour ce soir.


	2. Chapter 2

[..]

Chapitre 2

Aomine regardait sans réel intérêt les quelques photos qu'il avait en main. Cet imbécile de mannequin avait dû croire par un malencontreux quiproquo qu'il devait lui plaire, ou alors il avait entendu parler de ce qu'il avait fait à Haizaki… Il ne savait pas. Toujours était-il que ce courrier était pour le moins déplacé. C'était-il trompé d'adresse ? Et encore, à qui aurait-il pu envoyer ceci ? A sa connaissance, Kise ne fréquentait personne. Il avait bien remarqué que son capitaine le regardait différemment, mais, de là à envoyer des clichés aussi suggestifs…

Puis il n'y avait pas d'adresse sur la grande enveloppe grise.

D'ailleurs, cet imbécile l'avait appelé déjà deux fois aujourd'hui, et il n'avait tout simplement pas répondu. Il n'avait pas envie de savoir ce qu'il lui voulait et ce crétin insisté en lui envoyant un message. Daiki avait quand même prit la peine de regarder ce qu'il y avait d'inscrit, et un rictus moqueur étant né sur ses lèvres.

_« De : Ryôta._

_Sujet : Stalker._

_Yo Aominecchi. J'aurais aimé te voir au retour ce soir pour te parler d'un truc. Raccompagne-moi, s'il te plaît. »_

L'ace de Too garda les photos en main, sans prendre la peine de répondre au blond qui, de toute évidence, était habitué à ses vents. Il se demandait tout de même qui avait prit ces photos, bien-sûr Aomine était loin d'être un professionnel de la photo, mais l'angle de prise était tel qu'on avait du mal à croire que les clichés avaient été pris de son plein gré.

En y repensant de cette façon, Daiki regarda un peu mieux son téléphone, le sujet était assez équivoque quant aux tirages qu'il avait sous les yeux. Un malaise le prit l'espace d'un court instant. Et si Kise se faisait réellement suivre ? Ce n'était pas la première fois, déjà au collège ça lui été arrivé –et Akashi avait vite mit fin à tout ce cirque lorsqu'il avait trouvé le faiseur de trouble. Puis c'était normal pour un mannequin connu comme lui d'avoir des fans trop enthousiastes. Il devrait sincèrement songer à prendre un garde du corps.

Le temps de penser à tout ça, Kise avait envoyé un second message, insistant pour connaître sa réponse au plus vite. Aomine soupira longuement, daignant enfin répondre. Même s'il courait le risque de se retrouver avec un pleurnichard sur les bras, il avait la curiosité de vouloir savoir ce que le blond avait à lui raconter, qui semblait si important.

_« Je t'attends à dix-huit heure tapante devant ton bahut. Ne soit pas en retard. »_

Sans savoir si c'était par chance ou non, Daiki avait toute la journée de libre –même s'il était plus juste de dire qu'il se l'était octroyé de son propre chef. Cependant il ne se sentait pas vraiment concerné par cette affaire, alors il décida de rester chez lui, tranquillement, attendant l'heure dite.

S'il avait accepté de le raccompagner et d'écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire, loin de lui l'idée de fouiner partout à la recherche d'un potentiel fan un peu trop timbré. Et ça serait la bonne occasion pour lui demander ce qu'il en était de ces photos.

* * *

La journée était déjà bien avancée quand Kasamatsu s'intéressa de nouveau à son ace, se penchant tellement discrètement au-dessus de l'épaule de ce dernier qu'il ne l'avait pas senti venir et ne sentait même pas sa présence. La curiosité à vif, le capitaine scrutait l'écran de téléphone pour voir avec qui il parlait –enfin, qui il harcelait, plutôt. Non pas qu'il soit vivement intéressé ou quelque chose de ce goût là, loin de là. Il savait juste qu'au moment où le blond tournerait le visage il sursauterait de peur, et ça le faisait toujours rire.

Kise avait rapidement fermé le clapet de son téléphone avant de le ranger dans sa poche, comme Kasamatsu s'y était attendu, il s'était légèrement tourné et s'était figé d'effroi sur place en le voyant à peine, réalisant seulement après de qui il s'agissait. Comme soulagé que ce ne soit autre que son senpai, il porta une main sur son cœur en soupirant, les yeux fermés. Il lui avait fichu une de ces trouilles.

Encore heureux qu'il fut persuadé que Yukio n'y soit pour rien dans cette affaire. Car avec sa discrétion et sa finesse, il aurait été difficile à découvrir. En plus de ça, ça ne collait pas, le plus vieux habitait dans le même quartier de la ville et à peine sortaient-ils du lycée qu'ils se suivaient. Kise l'aurait certainement remarqué s'il le suivait –même si en y repensant bien, c'était le genre de blague qu'il aimait faire.

-Senpai ? Osa faiblement le blond en se mettant bien face à lui. Tu crois vraiment ce que je t'ai dis ?

-Hein ? Et c'est quoi cette tête ? Demanda le capitaine en haussant un sourcil. Bien-sûr que je te crois.

Le blond pencha un peu la tête, dubitatif. Il n'avait pas réellement de raison de l'être, mais même si le sujet était aussi sérieux Yukio était du genre à le reprendre avec une tape sur la tête à lui crier dessus quelque chose qui ressemblerait à _« Ne me dit pas que tu as monté cette histoire de toute pièce, imbécile ! »_. Oui, il n'y avait pas à dire, le mannequin était clairement sceptique sur ce coup.

Loin de lui l'idée de l'accuser, et sa confiance était toujours là, mais il était tellement sur ses gardes dernièrement que chaque comportement qui changeait un peu de l'ordinaire paraissait suspect. C'était n'importe quoi de douter de tout comme ça, puis Kasamatsu devait peut-être lui aussi avoir d'autres soucis dans lesquels il n'était pas impliqué. Sa raison venait de reprendre le dessus après ce court instant de doute. Il avait du être plongé trop profondément dans la blague que l'aîné avait fait plus tôt.

-Tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour toi ce soir ?

-Oui, senpai. Merci de demander. Aominecchi a dit qu'il viendrait me prendre à la sortie des cours.

Le brun tiqua au nom de l'ancien coéquipier de Kise. Pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas, il était même un bon adversaire et rêvait de le rencontrer de nouveau sur le parquet. Mais l'ace de Kaijo s'était blessé contre lui lors de leur match de l'Inter-High, et c'était hors de question de lui pardonner –même s'il savait parfaitement que l'ace de Too ne lui avait pas forcé la main. Ensuite, il l'avait ouvertement humilié devant les spectateurs, devant les deux équipes et s'en était moqué.

S'il y avait une chose de sûre pour Yukio, c'était que « Aomine » et « douleur » étaient deux mots qui allaient parfaitement ensemble.

-Tu comptes lui en faire part ? Continua de questionner Kasamatsu en enfonçant les mains dans les poches.

-Je suppose que oui. Au collège un détraqué m'avait déjà suivit et ils avaient été d'une bonne aide.

-T'as des muscles en carton ou quoi ?

Le blond rit un peu, l'espace d'un court instant. C'était même un peu moqueur et il se prit un coup dans l'épaule pour se _« manque de respect envers son aîné ». _Le comportement de son capitaine était de nouveau le même, ça le réconfortait quelque peu.

-Non, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de risquer, ni ma place de mannequin, ni celle de basketteur. Akashicchi avait fait ça finement. Tu sais, c'est un très bon stratège.

Seijuro Akashi. Ce nom sonnait amèrement mais pourtant c'était rassurant de savoir que, même après l'époque glorieuse de la génération des miracles et tout l'engouement que ça avait suscité, le capitaine de l'ancienne équipe de Teiko gardait toujours un œil sur eux. Même si ce mec lui filait des frissons dans le dos rien qu'à le regarder, il lui accordait son plus grand respect pour être si bon joueur et capitaine –et la défaite contre Seirin avait achevé de lui mettre les idées en place.

-Je vois. Souffla-t-il finalement en jaugeant le mannequin du regard. Fait attention à toi ce soir, ok ? Et tu devrais songer à prendre un colocataire ou quelque chose comme ça, ce n'est pas bon d'habiter seul.

-Aah ! Kasamatsu-senpai s'inquiète pour moi ? S'extasia le blond en joignant ses mains, le regard malicieux.

-Bien-sûr, crétin ! Avait asséné son aîné en lui donnant un coup sur la tête, ne manquant pas de le faire grimacer. Sans toi je n'aurais plus de défouloir.

Yukio était reparti comme il était venu, très discrètement, sans un bruit et Kise avait souri. Il avait confiance en lui, c'était indéniable.

Le blond s'adossa à l'arbre de la court, profitant des quelques rayons de soleil qui s'offraient à lui. C'était agréable –même s'il ne devait pas s'exposer trop longtemps sous peine de devenir rouge comme une écrevisse. Le printemps était une belle saison, douce et fraîche, probablement sa préférée. Il croisa les bras, savourant les dernières minutes qu'il lui restait avant de reprendre les cours, espérant secrètement que l'après-midi allait passer rapidement. Etrangement, il avait vraiment envie de voir Aomine ce soir.

Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il cru entendre un bruit, se redressant vivement. Son oreille le trompait rarement et ce n'était pas l'écorce qui avait craqué. Il y avait eu quelque chose de mécanique, et plus aigu dans ce son et bientôt son épiderme manifesta un long frisson de panique. Et bien qu'il cherchait partout autour de lui, il n'y voyait rien. Son estomac se serra et, prit d'angoisse, il crut même un instant que son repas du midi allait repasser.

Le malaise le frappa avec une douloureuse migraine –qui était de plus en plus courante. Fébrile et la démarche mal assurée, il gagna un bâtiment pour s'y mettre « à l'abri », comme si ça allait éloigner tous les dangers. La respiration légèrement hachée, il porta une main à son cœur dont le rythme s'était démesurément emballé, il se sentait sous une pression malsaine et n'aimait pas ça.

A la sonnerie qui annonçait la reprise des cours, il s'était même demandé si ses jambes, terriblement tremblantes, allaient savoir le porter jusqu'à la salle en question. Et il fut soulagé de constater qu'il en avait la force lorsqu'il s'écroula sur la chaise, quelque peu rassuré.

Il s'était dit que maintenant il devrait songer à minimiser ses apparitions au dehors, pour se faire le moins voir possible. Kise priait pour que ce manège angoissant cesse au plus vite.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà la fin du chapitre 2 ! Vous avez le droit de me frapper mais je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir poster après du coup… J'ai envie d'ouvrir les paris et d'envoyer un bonbon à tous ceux qui auront trouvé en fin d'histoire.**

**Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir des reviews si vite et sachez chers lecteurs que je viens de clôturer le chapitre 5 –en enchaînant aussi sec sur le 6.**

**Edit : Mon histoire est terminée ! Victoire, joie et tout et tout... Vous aurez le droit maintenant aux chapitres relus, corrigés et walà ! 10 chapitres au total et un épilogue.**

**En espérant que ça vous ait plu, merci de lire et à la semaine prochaine.**


	3. Chapter 3

[…]

Chapitre 3

Il pouvait clairement dire qu'il était fier des clichés qu'il venait de prendre. Malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas un professionnel de la photo et que, de par le fait, son appareil était moyen, le rendu était beau. Il fallait dire que le modèle l'était tout autant. A peine le mannequin s'était retrouvé seul qu'il avait sauté sur l'occasion, attendant le moment propice pour le prendre en photo.

Cependant, il n'avait pas prévu que le blond en question se retourne en entendant le son si caractéristique de l'appareil. Merde… C'était vraiment une faute de débutant et le vent avait porté dans la mauvaise direction. Lui qui était pourtant tellement doué pour la discrétion lorsqu'il le voulait.

Toujours était-il que la photo était vraiment belle –et il se rendait compte à quel point il s'enfonçait dans l'admiration qu'il portait pour Kise. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne chose, mais ça avait plus ou moins toujours été comme ça depuis leur rencontre. Il fallait dire qu'avec sa technique et son niveau au basket, le blond ne pouvait que susciter l'intérêt de quiconque le regardait.

-Hmm… Je me demande à qui je vais envoyer le tirage de celle-ci…

Ses doigts effleurèrent subrepticement l'écran de son appareil numérique, il était déçu de ne plus pouvoir se servir de sa chambre rouge pour le moment, d'ailleurs, c'était plus celle d'un ami a qui il avait demandé un petit coup de main dans ses filatures –même s'il ne l'avait fait que deux fois avant d'y renoncer.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, Kise était parfait. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Autant dans les proportions que dans son caractère –bien qu'un peu trop exagéré sur ses pleurs d'acteur. Il avait toujours été doux et prévenant, c'était un réel régal pour les yeux.

Mais ce qui lui plaisait le plus était certainement la terreur qu'il pouvait lire sur son visage. La terreur qu'il lui inspirait et il n'y avait rien de plus grisant que cette sensation d'avoir fait de lui une personne faible. Un animal sans défense entre les griffes d'un prédateur dangereux.

C'était certain, il était prêt à tout pour le détruire et il ne reculerait devant rien, même s'il y mêlait la génération des miracles, ça ne suffirait pas pour le faire reculer.

En repensant à ça, il se demandait si Aomine avait apprécié son cadeau, il était à peu prés certain que le concerné avait du recevoir ses magnifiques photos ce jour-même. Et s'il ne parvenait pas à savoir quel type de réaction il avait pu lui arracher, il se plaisait à croire qu'avec ces photos tendancieuses, peu à peu, Kise se retrouverait seul. Si ce n'était pas le cas, ça ne l'empêcherait pas pour autant de frapper un grand coup.

Sa frustration, mêlée à son plaisir, ne cessa de croître lorsqu'il le vit s'éloigner, entrer dans un bâtiment du lycée comme pour se protéger. C'était tellement stupide comme idée –ça lui rappelait même ces genre de personnes qui se cachaient sous la couette pour éviter un assassin, comme si une couverture allait les sauver de tout. Ryôta était crédule, c'en était risible.

Cependant l'heure avançait et lui aussi avait tout intérêt à se rendre en cours avant qu'on ne s'aperçoive de sa disparition. Et comme tous les jours depuis des semaines, il serait là, à la fin des cours de l'établissement Kaijo.

* * *

Il bâilla bruyamment, ne prenant pas la peine de se couvrir la bouche de sa main, de toute façon, il se fichait pas mal de l'image qu'il renvoyait actuellement puisque dans quelques minutes, toutes les minettes de l'établissement n'aurais d'yeux que pour _« Kise, le super mignon et super populaire mannequin. Trop, trop beau ! »…_ Conneries. Si ces demoiselles savaient à quel point il était chiant, peureux et pleurnichard il aurait nettement moins de succès. Merci pour le blond, ce côté de sa personnalité n'était pas dévoilé.

Mais Aomine devait bien admettre que, pour un homme, son ancien coéquipier était pas mal roulé –d'ailleurs il avait une petite sœur qui lui ressemblait pas mal, mais bien trop jeune. Et ce n'était pas dans son caractère de se rapprocher d'un type pour faire le tour de sa famille. Malgré ce qu'on pouvait dire de lui, et il savait combien on parlait en mal sur son dos, Aomine était quelqu'un de respectable et respectueux quand il s'agissait de famille.

D'ailleurs, il ne fut pas surprit d'entendre quelques cris, à la limite de l'hystérie, quand le concerné passa la grille pour le rejoindre. D'une démarche que Daiki nota de précipitée.

Cependant il ne fit pas un geste en avant pour le saluer, fidèle à lui-même et son caractère merdique, il fit remarquer que l'heure était passée de cinq minutes, appuyé de façon nonchalante sur le mur en crépi blanc du lycée, les bras nus croisés sur son torse.

Kise le jaugea un instant, visiblement il avait joué un peu au basket avant de venir –ou était venu en courant ayant complètement oublié, ce n'était pas impossible. Le basané avait mit un instant avant de réaliser qu'il était devant lui depuis quelques minutes, pourtant son regard était planté dans les orbes dorées.

Il s'était redressé, regardant de haut, même si la différence de taille n'était plus aussi flagrante, et avait enfoncé les mains dans les poches en commençant à marcher en direction de l'appartement du blond.

-J'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour m'avoir fait déplacer jusqu'ici.

-Oh, Aominecchi… soupira Ryôta dans une mine faussement boudeuse. Kaijo est à mi-chemin entre nos deux appartements.

-Je ne parle pas de ça. Râla l'autre, dédaigneux.

Comme il s'y était attendu, Daiki avait du mal à apporter le sujet des photos qu'il avait reçues aujourd'hui et l'autre énergumène semblait agir le plus naturellement du monde, enfin presque. Aomine avait bien noté que toutes les trente secondes son ami ne manquait pas de tourner la tête en arrière, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas surveillé. Et il avait rapidement attrapé ce tic, regardant même les ruelles à côté desquelles ils passaient silencieusement.

Seule la respiration affolée de Kise le sortait de sa torpeur. Il était rare de voir le mannequin si inquiet, et surtout pâle. Apprendre à gérer le stress était quelque chose qu'il avait apprit à faire avec ses années de basket et surtout de mannequinat, alors il se demandait bien ce qui pouvait le mettre dans cet état de stress.

-Alors, tu craches le morceau ? S'impatienta le plus grand, finalement blasé de son comportement défensif.

-Je me fais suivre dernièrement.

Aomine soupira, blasé par cette révélation, comme il s'en était douté _« stalker » _indiquait bien que quelque chose clochait avec un fan du blond. Ce n'était pas la première fois mais il semblait vraiment inquiet, il se retint de se moquer et le regardait, baissant quelque peu la cadence de ses pas.

Bien évidemment, quelque chose n'allait pas et peu à peu, il se demandait si Kise était réellement au courant des photos qu'il avait reçu dans la journée. Et il en eut la confirmation quelques secondes après.

-J'ai l'impression de m'être fait prendre en photo aussi, aujourd'hui.

Ca non plus ce n'était pas rare, il y avait même de plus en plus de photos de lui qui circulaient sur le web. En même temps, sa notoriété ne faisait que croître avec le temps et il se doutait qu'un jour où l'autre ça serait des paparazzis qui viendraient jusque chez lui l'épier, par chance il était encore connu que dans quelques préfectures.

D'un geste las et incroyablement lent il sorti les clichés de sa poche, il avait pensé à les prendre même s'il les lui avait mises sous le nez de façon moins brusque que ce qu'il s'était dit. Son petit scénario qu'il s'était fait chez lui venait à l'instant de tomber à l'eau. Cependant Kise avait à peine regardé la première qu'il avait cessé de marcher, en plein milieu de la rue, ne manquant pas de se faire bousculer par quelques passants mécontents.

Il n'avait pas prit le temps d'étudier le tirage qu'il les arracha avec force –et ce très largement avant de se dire qu'il s'agissait d'une preuve. Mais il avait mit tellement de hargne à le faire que Daiki put ne plus en douter : Ryôta se faisait suivre, vraiment. Et cette fois-ci il ne s'agissait plus d'un mec trop jaloux de lui, du collège.

Les photos parlaient d'elles-mêmes, il apparaissait presque souvent nu dessus. Il allait sans dire que cette fois-ci c'était un vrai problème et étrangement, Aomine n'avait plus envie de le laisser terminer la route seul.

Bien entendu en temps normal il se serait moqué et lui aurait dit qu'une minette ne savait pas comment l'approcher, mais le sujet semblait plus délicat actuellement. L'adolescent au teint bronzé l'avait poussé dans le dos pour qu'il reprenne la route le plus rapidement possible. Le but maintenant était qu'il soit le moins à vue, et ne pas traîner en chemin était le mieux.

-Presse le pas Kise. Tu es vulnérable partout maintenant.

Vulnérable rimait comme faible, c'était la même chose, dit autrement. Et le mannequin n'avait jamais pensé que son ami prendrait autant de soin à choisir ses mots dans ce genre de situation, mais la réalité était là. Seul, Ryôta n'était qu'une proie trop facile.

Le blond sursauta quand il vit arriver devant ses yeux un écran noir, les lunettes de soleil d'Aomine étaient maintenant sur son nez. Il le regarda un instant.

Voir Daiki aussi préoccupé et inquiet n'était pas un bon signe. C'était un genre de sentiment qu'il ne laissait jamais paraitre, son estomac se noua un peu plus et il déglutit difficilement. A quel point devait-il prendre cette menace au sérieux ?

* * *

**Bonsoir, bonsoir. Pour une fois dans la nuit de mardi à mercredi (je suis content d'être presque régulier, mais je ne serais pas du tout disponible mercredi et jeudi… ) voilà le nouveau chapitre et avant mon blabla je réponds à la review « anonyme » puis que je ne peux pas le faire par MP.**

**Prudr : Merci pour ton commentaire, avec ceux que j'ai reçu dans le chapitre 2 j'ai tellement eus envie d'écrire la suite que l'histoire est complètement terminée ! Je ne dirais rien concernant l'identité du stalker et j'espère mener assez bien l'histoire pour envoyer le moins de bonbon possible. Je suis gourmand et j'aimerais les garder pour moi. Encore merci à toi de me lire et d'avoir commenté.**

**Pour en revenir à l'histoire : 6 jours entiers à tout taper, une journée de relecture, plus de 16.000 mots, 10 chapitres et un épilogue, première histoire que j'écris et première terminée. Alors je suis vraiment fier de moi pour le coup. D'autant plus qu'une amie qui travaille dans l'édition va me le relier ! Alors je saute de joie ! Je mettrais la photo sur mon profil quand je l'aurais reçu ! **

**A partir de maintenant vous aurez les chapitres révisés, le premier et le second ont été mis à jour, n'hésitez pas à le relire si le cœur vous dit. **

**En plus de ça, j'ai commencé à écrire le chapitre 1 de « Rubis Absolu » et il y a plus de détails sur mon profil, j'suis un mec occupé vous comprenez~ (ceci est une boutade).**

**Merci à vous~**


	4. Chapter 4

[….]

Chapitre 4

Aomine soupira longuement en regardant le mannequin, allongé dans le canapé. Il était complètement blasé par ce qu'il voyait. Kise semblait encore plus fatigué et mal en point que depuis son arrêt à la Winter Cup –et c'était peu dire, il avait été suspendu durant un bon moment le temps que sa jambe droite se rétablisse correctement.

L'adolescent au teint mâte se demandait bien depuis combien de temps ce crétin de singe jaune ne s'alimentait plus correctement. C'était important pour un athlète d'entretenir son corps, en s'entraînant et surtout en ayant de bons apports nutritifs. C'était bien plus vrai pour lui qui était, de surcroît, mannequin. Il avait une image à entretenir et l'oubliait trop facilement.

Aussi, en consultant l'heure sur son téléphone, il se demandait si Akashi était au courant. L'ancien capitaine de Teiko aimait à les avoir sous sa protection et c'était même certain qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps sans en apprendre plus sur ce qu'il se passait. Et ce fut à l'instant même où il composa le numéro du concerné qu'il en reçu son appel –vingt et une heure trente deux.

-Akashi. Salua Aomine en décrochant.

« Daiki. Tu es avec ? »

-Il dort.

« Ca a certainement commencé il y a quelques mois de ça. Surveille-le. Je préviendrais les autres. »

-Comment…

_Comment pouvait-il savoir ? _L'ace de Too ne termina pas sa question, il en avait déjà la réponse : Akashi était absolu. D'ailleurs il avait raccroché après avoir échangé quelques « politesses » et le basané s'était bien vite retrouvé avec pour seule compagnie le léger ronflement de son ami. Depuis combien de temps le mannequin n'avait-il pas dormi correctement ?

Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait envie de rester tout le temps à côté de lui pour surveiller le moindre de ses gestes, mais comme Akashi en avait donné l'ordre, il devrait certainement rester plus souvent en contact avec. Avec le salaire qu'il se faisait, il aurait aisément pu se prendre un garde du corps et un détective privé.

Actuellement, il n'avait que deux envies : rentrer chez lui et dormir. Mais à vrai dire il n'avait pas par particulièrement le courage de chercher après un double des clés et l'heure ne lui semblait pas encore assez avancée pour le laisser seul. Il n'avait pas non plus envie de devenir son garde du corps. Bien qu'il n'eut pas beaucoup d'occupations à part le basketball et faire les magasins avec Momoï.

Résigné, il s'était relevé avant de passer les bras dans le dos et le creux des genoux de Kise pour l'emporter dans sa chambre –il ne connaissait pas vraiment les lieux mais il aurait finit par trouver. Le blond en avait profité durant son sommeil pour se lover contre son torse finement musclé, souriant niaisement. Comme si sa place n'avait jamais été ailleurs qu'ici.

Le mannequin était incroyablement léger pour un athlète, ou alors Aomine avait encore gagné en force, il ne savait pas réellement.

La chance avec le petit appartement de Kise, c'était certainement le fait qu'il n'y avait que deux portes intérieures. L'une menant à la salle de bain –juste à côté du salon. Et l'autre à sa chambre, de l'autre côté d'un petit corridor. Honnêtement, il aurait pu se prendre autre chose qu'un quarante mètre carrés, ça n'aurait pas été du luxe. Mais Daiki se souvenait que le mannequin n'aimait pas forcément les endroits trop grands –sans qu'il ne lui en ait jamais demandé la raison.

La myriade de rangement dans sa chambre devait certainement renfermer des tonnes de vêtements, et il se demandait encore pourquoi Momoï ne lui demandait pas pour magasiner… Aomine pouvait dire du blond qu'il n'était pas bordélique, mais pas tout à fait maniaque, il n'y avait qu'à en jugé par l'état du lit à moitié fait –même s'il ne pouvait pas râler sur ça, ne le faisant pas lui-même.

Il avait allongé son ami dans le lit et s'était assit à terre, il n'y avait qu'une place puis il ne voulait pas le gêner dans son sommeil. Plus tard, il retournerait chez lui.

Ce fut à ce moment là, une fois vingt trois heure passé, que Ryôta s'agita. Et au début le basané s'était réveillé en grommelant. Il ne savait plus trop quand il s'était endormi mais la position lui avait fait mal aux cervicales, à avoir la tête baissée, enfouie dans le lit.

-Oi Kise teme, t'as envie d'pisser ou quoi… ?

Puis à bien y regarder, le mannequin dormait encore à poings fermés, bien qu'il eut une expression des plus crispées durant son sommeil. Il se secouait parfois, comme s'il se débattait contre quelque chose qui avait, de toute évidence, trop d'emprise sur lui et son front été déjà couvert de sueur.

Aomine ne savait pas quel genre de rêve il pouvait bien faire, mais il devait le réveiller. Il s'assit au bord du lit, plaquant ses larges mains sur les épaules du blond, le secouant aussi doucement qu'il lui était possible. Et Kise s'était réveillé dès la première tentative.

-Tu cauchemardes ? T'es chiant, tu bouges trop.

Encore assommé par les vapeurs de sommeil, le cœur battant à tout rompre, le blond n'avait su faire qu'une seule chose pour se rassurer. Passant ses longs et fins bras autour du cou de son ami, il s'était approché de lui –dans une position vraiment inconfortable- et avait niché son nez au creux de son cou, les yeux toujours ouvert pour prendre conscience de la réalité qui l'entourait.

-Eh ! Je ne suis pas une peluche ! Gronda Daiki, les bras ballants. Et tu vas finir par parler ?

La seule réponse qu'il avait obtenu à ce moment là fut un faible grognement et Kise avait raffermit sa prise sur lui, le serrant contre lui, et Aomine pouvait entendre sa respiration encore saccadée du rêve qu'il venait de faire. Ca ne l'intéressait pas de savoir, puis de toute façon, il devait y aller maintenant.

Il le laissa tout de même se calmer avant de demander s'il avait un double des clés pour fermer derrière lui en repartant et Ryôta lui avait tout indiqué alors que le sommeil s'emparait de nouveau de son corps, effondré sur le lit.

Le basané ne prit pas la peine de le saluer ni quoi que ce soit d'autre et il était parti, les mains enfoncées dans les poches. Demain il n'irait pas à l'entraînement, il avait si peu et mal dormi qu'il ne se voyait pas se lever à six heure du matin pour se rendre au lycée. En plus de ça, il ne rentrerait pas avant minuit et demi chez lui, à cette heure-ci, il pouvait faire une croix sur les transports en commun. Le blond allait lui payer : son sommeil était sacré.

* * *

Dehors le temps était frais, presque froid, ce qui était assez rare pour un début d'été soit dit en passant. Il soupira légèrement, fermant sa veste bleue –la couleur si caractéristique de Kaijo- avant de mettre les mains dans les poches. Il était sorti avec juste une chemise, mais il ne s'était pas douté que son dîner aurait prit tant de temps et maintenant il était près de minuit. Heureusement il avait gardé son sac, où alors il serait mort de froid.

D'ailleurs, s'il traînait autant dehors c'était parce qu'il avait oublié de déposer sa lettre qu'il avait faite plus tôt dans la journée. D'un œil distrait, il regardait l'intérieur du sac pour être sûr de ne pas l'avoir oublié ailleurs, personne ne devait savoir de quoi il s'agissait. La grande enveloppe grise était encore entre deux livres, bien à plat.

-Oh, senpai. Qu'est-ce qu'un joueur de Kaijo fait si tard dans les rues ?

Il releva ses yeux bleus et le sonda un instant. Aomine Daiki avait prit pour habitude de l'appeler « senpai » depuis l'Inter-Lycée l'année passé. Il ne savait pas si c'était pour se moquer de Kise, ou de lui, mais d'un autre côté le blond lui avait affirmé que c'était parce qu'il avait reconnu sa valeur en tant que capitaine d'équipe –ce qui était assez rare en soit.

Yukio tapa légèrement sur son sac avant d'en sortir l'enveloppe fermée.

-J'ai oublié de poster quelque chose. Puis je me rendais chez Kise, pour voir si tout va bien, je n'ai pas pu le raccompagner ce soir.

Le basané le jaugea de toute sa hauteur, l'écrasant avec une aura particulièrement forte et animale. Néanmoins, Kasamatsu n'avait pas reculé d'un pas, il n'avait pas sa taille ni sa carrure, mais loin de lui l'idée de se démonter devant cette brute épaisse.

-Il va bien, ne t'avise pas de t'approcher trop près de lui. Il est sous ma protection.

-Aurais-tu des doutes sur mes intentions ?

-Je sais que tu dégages quelque chose de différent quand tu es avec lui. Je me méfie de tout le monde maintenant. Si j'apprends quoi que ce soit sur toi, sache que je me fiche pas mal de ma condition de sportif, c'est assez clair ?

Le capitaine de Kaijo haussa les épaules et le contourna bien vite, sans répondre et il disparut dans le noir de la nuit, il fallait dire que les petites rues menant à l'appartement du blond étaient étroites et peu éclairées. Et bien qu'Aomine n'eut pas confiance, il ne le suivit pas pour autant et se contenta de rentrer chez lui.


	5. Chapter 5

[…..]

Chapitre 5

En se réveillant ce matin-là, Midorima avait eu un mauvais pressentiment –et il se trompait rarement. Déjà, ses écouteurs –ceux qu'il utilisait toujours pour écouter l'horoscope- ne fonctionnaient plus. Le câble à l'intérieur devait être sectionné.

Il avait donc dû écouter au moment du petit-déjeuner et quand il avait cessé de cuisiner pour entendre qu'il était à la dernière position aujourd'hui, son omelette avait brûlée. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais été bon cuisinier, il n'avait jamais brûlé quoi que ce soit. Cette journée allait être vraiment mauvaise.

-Ah, Shintarô. Le salua sa mère en entrant dans la cuisine, ajustant son tailleur. Tu as reçu du courrier, tu feras bien attention, il n'y a pas d'adresse, ça a été déposé dans la nuit.

Il acquiesça de la tête et jeta ses œufs trop cuits à la poubelle et jugea bon de ne prendre qu'un thé avec un pain au melon. Avec ça, il n'avait pas de risque de rater quoi que ce soit. Sa mère venait de déposer l'enveloppe sur la table puis elle prit une pomme dans la corbeille de fruits, et elle était partie aussi doucement qu'elle était arrivée.

Le vert soupira longuement avant de prendre note qu'il devait absolument prendre son _lucky item_ pour aujourd'hui. Une peluche _Totoro_. Il espérait en trouver une assez grande pour mettre le plus de chance possible de son côté.

Lentement, il se saisit de l'enveloppe grise avant de l'ouvrir soigneusement et d'en faire glisser le contenu jusqu'à la table à laquelle il venait de s'asseoir. La seule photo qui en tomba ne montrait qu'une seule et même personne : Kise Ryôta.

Leurs signes n'étaient pas tout à fait incompatibles, mais il aurait été bête de penser qu'ils pouvaient s'entendre comme des amis –bien qu'ils eurent le même groupe sanguin. Leur relation était donc neutre –et à l'époque du collège ça avait été tellement simple de toujours lui lancer des piques qu'il y avait prit goût.

Il déposa la photo sur la table et l'étudia un instant de son regard de jade, croquant dans son pain, silencieux. Le cliché était mal fait, ce n'était pas un professionnel. En plus de ça il y avait un faux mouvement et bien que Kise soit bon dans son travail de mannequin, il ne pouvait pas feindre l'indifférence à ce point.

Midorima pouvait clairement, et sans l'once d'un doute, annoncer qu'elle avait été prise contre son gré. Il prit soin de la ranger dans son sac avant de bander ses doigts, vérifiant au préalable la longueur de ses ongles.

Ce n'était pas la peine de prévenir Akashi, celui-ci devait déjà le savoir de toute façon. Et ça ne prendrait que très peu de temps avant qu'il ne prévienne les autres. Comme toujours, ils n'avaient qu'à attendre ses directives pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Il ne s'en faisait pas particulièrement pour le blond –loin de lui l'idée de lui lancer des fleurs- mais Ryôta était débrouillard et savait se servir de ses muscles si vraiment ça devenait nécessaire.

En apercevant l'heure, il termina de se préparer avant de sortir de la maison, saluant brièvement son frère –un peu plus âgé- qui avait un jour de repos aujourd'hui. Dehors, comme tous les jours, Takao l'attendait, appuyé sur le guidon du vélo. Comme tous les jours, ils avaient prit de l'avance pour aller acheter l'objet porte-bonheur du cancer.

* * *

Comme tous les matins depuis qu'il le lui avait annoncé, Kasamatsu était en bas de l'appartement de Kise, en attendant qu'il daigne enfin descendre pour se rendre au lycée. Ce n'était pas particulièrement contraignant, son ami habitait l'appartement en face du sien, mais parfois, ils arrivaient en retard. A croire que le blond mettait bien plus de temps qu'une femme dans une salle de bain pour se préparer.

Aujourd'hui, il avait prit le temps de prendre une pâtisserie que l'autre aimait particulièrement. Oh, bien-sûr, il n'était pas particulièrement friand de sucrerie et n'en mangeait que rarement, contrairement à son compère de la génération des miracles, mais Ryôta avait du mal à résister au chocolat. Alors il avait prit une part de cake pour lui aussi –se doutant qu'il ne devait plus manger correctement. Récemment, il avait perdu en force physique.

Le bip strident et particulièrement agaçant de la porte le fit sortir de sa torpeur et il regarda sur le côté pour voir la tornade jaune, tout sourire, le saluer. Il ne manqua pas de préciser l'odeur de chocolat qui flottait dans l'air, un air étonnement joyeux accroché au visage. Et son sourire d'imbécile heureux s'accentua un peu plus en voyant la part que son capitaine venait de lui tendre.

-La mère de senpai fait de si bon gâteaux !

-Bien-sûr, elle est pâtissière, s'indigna-t-il faussement. Puis celui-ci, c'est moi qui l'ait fait de toute façon.

Ryôta reconsidéra la part qu'il tenait en main et la jaugea un long moment, comme si elle allait lui dire d'elle-même s'il pouvait la manger sans crainte et un léger coup sur la tête le fit le regarder, d'un regard moqueur, faisant mine de pleurnicher.

-Ne t'avise pas de dire que ce n'est pas bon.

-Je ne savais pas que senpai cuisinait. Je suis content !

Il l'avait mangé sur le trajet pour se rendre au lycée, exceptionnellement, au vu de son état de santé, Kise en avait été dispensé mais pour ne pas faire le trajet seul il avait voulu faire le trajet avec son aîné, le complimentant sur son talent caché de pâtissier. Ils marchaient tranquillement, aujourd'hui –c'était tellement rare- ils n'étaient pas en retard.

-Alors, comment s'est passé le dîner hier ?

-Il a fini tard. Puis, j'ai croisé Aomine en rentrant.

-Oh, il a fini si tard que ça ?

Kasamatsu soupira, il ne savait pas si le blond l'avait fait exprès ou non de ne pas relever qu'il avait vu le joueur de Too, toujours était-il, qu'au moins, il n'avait pas à revenir sur leur discussion. Certes ça regardait le mannequin, mais si tout le monde commençait à fabuler dessus et faire des suppositions sans fondement ça n'allait pas l'aider à se sentir mieux.

Bien entendu le capitaine de l'équipe voulait savoir de qui il s'agissait, mais il ne fallait pas précipiter les choses et accuser à tort et à travers n'allait pas arranger. Etait-il le seul à penser réellement au bien-être de son ace ?

-Oui, je suis épuisé. Je suis content qu'on ait encore du temps avant l'Inter-lycée cette année.

-J'espère pouvoir jouer, maintenant que ma jambe est bien remise.

-Si tu n'as pas d'autre problème d'ici là, tout devrait bien se passer.

Ryôta tourna un peu la tête, interrogatif mais Yukio ne le regardait pas, il arborait comme toujours son visage impassible et fixait droit devant lui, voyant apparaitre au loin l'établissement privé. Ils n'avaient plus vraiment parlé du reste de la journée et dans la tête du mannequin, il semblait tout à fait logique que son ami le raccompagne au soir. Ils habitaient vraiment près l'un de l'autre et il ne semblait pas occupé –même s'il ne lui avait pas demandé.

Ce fut au moment où il allait poser la question que son téléphone vibra, en plein midi. Au début il n'y avait pas vraiment cru, mais à bien y regarder, il s'agissait vraiment de Midorima qui lui envoyait un message –il aurait plus pensé à Aomine vu ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

Etrangement, ça lui faisait plaisir. Et comme toujours dans ses messages –qui la plupart du temps n'avaient pas de sens- c'était très simple.

_« L'objet porte-chance des gémeaux est une ampoule de 12V »_

Certainement sa façon de lui dire de rester sur ses gardes. Et Kise avait sourit comme un imbécile, touché par l'attention que lui portait Shintarô, bien entendu il savait ce que ça impliquait : Akashi était au courant. Bientôt, tous ses anciens coéquipiers sauraient et ça le faisait frissonner d'angoisse, se demandant à quel point cette menace pouvait être sérieuse pour que son ancien capitaine ne s'en charge à son tour.

L'après-midi s'était passée sans encombres, c'était même plutôt calme et jamais il ne s'était senti aussi serein depuis des semaines –voire des mois. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que la tension s'était calmée et il avait eut le droit de se reposer un moment à l'infirmerie pour récupérer son sommeil. Il s'était même laisse penser que ça signait la fin de cette histoire et que la génération des miracles en avait fait tout un gratin pour rien.

Puis au moment de rentrer au soir, quand dix-huit heure avait sonné, le blond avait regroupé ses affaires à la hâte pour suivre Kasamatsu afin de rentrer avec un accompagnateur, mais il restait étrangement silencieux. Le capitaine de l'équipe n'avait pas décroché un mot jusqu'à la grille et une fois arrivé à cet endroit, il avait croisé les bras en le jaugeant du regard, indifférent.

-Je ne peux pas te raccompagner ce soir, désolé de te le dire si tard.

Puis il avait tourné les talons, sans rien ajouter de plus, le laissant seul, sans personne à prévenir.


	6. Chapter 6

[…]

Chapitre 6

Kise serrait étroitement la hanse de son sac dans sa main, jamais il n'avait été aussi tendu et pourtant, il était loin d'être repérable parmi la foule de lycéens qui empruntaient le même trajet que lui pour rentrer. Mais il savait qu'une fois arrivé près de son quartier il n'y aurait plus autant de personnes que ça. Et il n'osait pas réellement appeler Aomine pour lui dire que Kasamatsu l'avait lâchement abandonné.

Au plus il avançait au moins la foule était compacte, et sa main se crispait de plus en plus sur son sac, au même moment que son allure accélérait. Sans réellement en prendre conscience.

S'il avait été en confiance au moment de sortir de l'établissement, c'était maintenant une autre histoire, ses poings étaient fermement serrés pour ne pas trembler et sa respiration commençait à se faire haletante. Il se disait que s'il n'était pas mannequin, il n'aurait peut-être pas eu tous ces problèmes là.

Malgré tout ça, il était quand même content que ce soit presque l'été, ainsi les journées étaient plus longues et la nuit ne poignait pas encore au loin –il se rassurait comme il le pouvait. Mais le malaise le prenait quand même et il sorti son téléphone un instant, hésitant réellement à prévenir son ami.

Le blond pouvait déjà voir le haut de son immeuble de là où il était mais la pression qu'il ressentait n'avais jamais était aussi fort et sa raison ne parvenait plus à prendre le dessus.

Jamais la sensation de se faire suivre n'avait été aussi vive que maintenant et son rythme de marche avait déjà nettement baissé quand il s'était arrêté au coin d'une ruelle pour reprendre son souffle –une migraine le menaçait et lui faisait doucement tourner la tête.

La peur scindait son esprit en deux, il n'était plus à même de réfléchir et il maintenu son estomac, en proie à une crise de panique. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moment. Et le vibreur incessant de son téléphone ne parvenait pas à le sortir de sa torpeur.

Le passage dans les rues se faisait tellement rare que bientôt il se retrouva seul, toujours appuyé, à moitié courbé, contre le mur. Il aurait juré qu'en se regardant dans un miroir jamais il n'aurait semblé si pâle. Ca aurait été mentir que de dire qu'il n'avait pas peur. Ryôta était actuellement tétanisé, incapable de bouger le moindre muscle. Ainsi, il n'était qu'un agneau vulnérable à la merci des plus dangereux prédateurs.

La bile lui monta, acide et désagréable dans la bouche, il régurgita autant que son corps le lui permit.

Jamais il ne s'était senti dans un état aussi lamentable que celui-ci et après avoir nettoyé sommairement sa bouche d'un mouchoir il s'était adossé au mur de cette maison, comme libéré de l'emprise douloureuse et invisible de la panique.

Le visage dirigé vers le ciel qui se couvrait lentement de nuages sombres. Comme si ce n'était pas assez, la pluie menaçait. Et bien entendu il n'avait pas de parapluie. Le mannequin se demanda si demain il devrait prendre un objet chanceux du jour…

Yukio détestait faire ce genre de sale coup, de une, ce n'était pas du tout son genre, et de deux, il n'imaginait pas quel genre de pression pouvait ressentir Kise maintenant qu'il se retrouvait seul. Et comme il s'en doutait, ce crétin de blond n'allait appeler personne pour être sûr de rentrer sain et sauf –en même temps, c'était son plan de base que de le laisser seul. Ca ne l'amusait pas réellement de le suivre, mais il y était contraint.

Il marchait à une allure moyenne, à distance raisonnable pour ne pas se faire remarquer, mais il voyait bien que son kohai avait déjà la sensation de se faire suivre. Même si cet idiot était dans une masse de gens compacte, il était nettement plus grand que la moyenne pour un lycéen et les blonds se faisaient assez rare –d'autant plus que ça couleur était vraiment très claire.

Kasamatsu n'avait aucun mal à le repérer, bien-sûr cette filature aurait été bien plus difficile s'il l'autre savait se camoufler mais heureusement –ou non- il n'y avait pas pensé.

Pourtant ça lui aurait évité bien des désagréments. Jamais le capitaine n'avait été autant à l'affût de la moindre faiblesse venant de son ace, il ne le quittait pas des yeux une seule seconde.

Non pas que le spectacle lui plaisait mais il voulait être certain de ne rien rater de ce trajet. Il n'agissait pas comme un pervers, pas vraiment, c'était différent. Yukio devait bien avouer qu'il avait toujours aimé regarder son cadet, de part son physique il avait vraiment de quoi devenir mannequin, et il pouvait le confirmer pour l'avoir vu nu. Mais son caractère très doux et toujours enthousiaste –qui masquait pourtant une blessure profonde- était tout aussi agréable.

Kise était indéniablement quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un qu'il aimait et qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir pour lui. D'un certain côté, ça le mettait hors de lui, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être encore plus prévenant et attentionné envers lui. Faisait-il ce genre d'effet à beaucoup de personnes ?

Il secoua la tête et préféra ne pas y penser plus qu'il ne le fallait, reprenant une concentration maximale sur le mannequin dont il était question.

Il semblait de plus en plus fébrile sur le trajet et il s'arrêta au même moment que lui, pour toujours garder cette distance de sécurité. Faible comme il lui paraissait actuellement, tout le monde aurait pu faire n'importe quoi sur lui que ça aurait été pareil. Il ne devait pas agir tout de suite, ce n'était pas encore le moment et une mine de dégoût et de colère traversa son visage quand il le vit vomir. A quel point était-il terrorisé ?

Kasamatsu était certain qu'il ne jouait pas la comédie quand il parlait de sa frayeur, mais il ne pensait pas que ça irait aussi loin. Bien entendu, comme presque tout le monde, il avait remarqué que sa condition physique avait nettement chutée, il n'était plus aussi rapide que pendant la Winter Cup et la terreur l'essoufflait trop rapidement.

Et si Kise n'avait pas remarqué l'écran allumé de son téléphone indiquant un appel, lui, aussi loin qu'il l'était, l'avait vu. Instinctivement il se mit à regarder les alentours pour voir si quelqu'un d'autre le suivait –même s'il se doutait que son autre suivant devait être caché. Devenait-il un peu paranoïaque lui aussi ?

Si quelqu'un suivait le blond, il l'aurait surement aperçu bien avant. Ou alors il s'était trop perdu à le contempler et n'avait pas pensé à vérifier les alentours ? Yukio pesta de rage contre sa négligence et demi-tour en toute hâte, jetant parfois des regards en arrière, ne remarquant pas celui qui était arrivé aux côtés du mannequin : Kise semblait aller mieux maintenant qu'il s'était éloigné.

S'il n'avait pas été aussi inquiet, non pas inquiet… Peut-être un peu. S'il n'avait pas trouvé ça étrange le fait que Ryôta rentre seul chez lui, il ne l'aurait pas suivi ce soir. En réalité, il venait tout juste de s'apercevoir de sa présence tant son aura était faible –et ça ne ressemblait pas à son ancien coéquipier. Le blond n'avait jamais été aussi faible, d'ailleurs il ne l'était pas, mais le voir dans une telle position de soumission l'irritait grandement. Aomine était réellement persuadé que quelqu'un, certainement un détraqué sexuel, le suivait. Et personne n'avait le droit de s'en prendre à un ancien de la kiseki no sedai !

Akashi lui avait demandé de garder un œil sur lui –et même si ça lui faisait un peu chier de devenir sa nounou, il obéissait. Aomine était quand même légèrement inquiet pour son ami et aussi, il se précipita pour aller le voir quand l'autre vomit sur le trottoir. Voilà qu'il se donnait en spectacle maintenant.

Distraitement, sans vouloir l'effrayer, il tapota son dos –lui indiquant par la même occasion sa présence. Kise avait sursauté, retenant un cri de frayeur, une main sur son cœur. Et soudainement son expression changea en se rendant compte de la personne qui était face à lui. Dans une position nonchalante, les mains enfoncées dans les poches, l'échine légèrement courbée. Aomine le prit soudainement par le bras pour le forcer à avancer, cherchant de son autre main sa bouteille d'eau pour la lui proposer.

-Akashi devrait bientôt nous réunir pour ton affaire.

-Je m'en doute, haleta le blond qui peinait encore à suivre le rythme, Midorimacchi m'a contacté.

-Alors Murasakibara et Tetsu doivent être au courant à l'heure qu'il est. Je reste avec toi ce soir.

Cet ordre était sans appel et indiscutable, de toute façon, dans son état, le mannequin ne pouvait qu'obtempérer. Et le reste de la route s'était passé dans la précipitation, encore une fois. Si bien qu'une fois arrivé chez lui et qu'il eut fermé la porte derrière l'ace de Too, il s'effondra, épuisé.

Daiki avait bien remarqué qu'il s'agissait plus d'un épuisement mental que physique, grognant, il le releva tant bien que mal pour le jeter dans son canapé –vraiment, Kise était un vrai poids mort quand il s'y mettait.

Il prit son téléphone qui venait de sonner et regarda le message qu'il avait reçu. Il soupira d'exaspération avant d'en refermer le claper.

-Midorima a reçu des photos lui aussi. Il faut savoir pourquoi l'autre attardé fait ça.


	7. Chapter 7

[….]

Chapitre 7

Ce jour-là, aucun des membres de la génération des miracles n'était allé en cours. Il fallait dire aussi qu'Akashi ne voulait pas se déplacer pour rien et ses ordres étaient, tout autant que sa personne, absolus. Et bien que, dans l'appartement du principal concerné, la discussion semblait des plus banales, la tension était à son comble. Comme toujours lorsqu'ils étaient réunis à six.

-Il fait ça bien, commença Akashi en tournant légèrement sa tasse de thé au creux de sa main. Je ne dirais pas qu'il est bon mais il nous donne du fil à retordre.

L'ancien shooteur de la génération des miracles s'avança dans la pièce, posant sur la table basse la grande enveloppe grise dessus, savamment ouverte, sans aucune déchirure. Midorima avait toujours été quelqu'un de très soigneux autant avec ses affaires que celles des autres, cela venait certainement de sa bonne éducation qu'il avait reçu, étant fils d'une bonne famille. Comme à son habitude, il restait debout, les bras croisés, sa chemise ajustée boutonnée jusqu'au dernier bouton.

-Il n'y a aucune trace dessus. Il repoussa ses lunettes de sa main bandée et s'éloigna un peu. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit un vrai professionnel de la traque. C'est le genre d'enveloppe que l'on trouve au lycée.

-Merci Shintarô. Je ferais certainement remonter cette piste. Ryôta, une idée ?

Le concerné secoua la tête, muet depuis l'arrivée de tous ses anciens coéquipiers qui, encore une fois, s'occupaient de son cas. Kuroko était assit juste à côté de lui, silencieux –d'ailleurs tout le monde l'était. Etrangement le silence n'était pas pesant, même plutôt réconfortant et personne ne fut particulièrement surprit de voir le mannequin sombrer parfois dans un sommeil léger.

Aomine était assit de façon inconfortable sur l'accoudoir du canapé, le dos contre Kise qu'il sentait s'assoupir de façon quelque peu rassuré. Il grognait par moment, lui faisant secouer la tête pour se sortir de sa torpeur, mais Akashi ne semblait pas lui en tenir compte, en même temps tout le monde pouvait voir que le mannequin n'était pas en forme et ça devenait primordial qu'il fasse attention à sa santé.

Ryôta avait toujours été le plus gros dormeur –mais seulement au collège, très rapidement le basané et le géant avaient prit sa place- et il avait besoin de neuf heures par nuit pour être en pleine possession de ses moyens. Actuellement il devait dormir quatre heures dans ses meilleures nuits.

Murasakibara mangeait tranquillement ses snacks en tout genre, ne se concentrant que sur ça et pas autre chose, ce n'était pas qu'il ne se sentait pas concerné, au contraire, mais c'était sans y penser qu'il y réfléchirait le mieux. Ses yeux mauves se levaient parfois de son sachet de chips pour les regarder tour à tour alors qu'il était lâchement assit sur un fauteuil.

Il s'attarda un peu plus sur la tête du groupe, le regardant habilement taper des mails sur sa tablette numérique, ne perdant pas une seule seconde pour retrouver ce stalker. Akashi avait toujours été très méthodique et surtout d'une finesse incroyable pour agir.

La puissance de ses parents n'y était pas pour rien et il avait également des « hommes de main » à disposition pour agir comme bon lui semblait. Dans un sens, c'était surement mieux pour eux d'être sous sa protection que contre lui.

Ce qui était certain avec Seijuro c'était que ces cinq personnes là étaient sous sa protection depuis le collège et ce n'était pas près de changer –une sorte d'attachement.

-Je pense qu'il a envoyé ces photos… disons tendancieuses, dans le but de nous écarter de Ryôta. Seul, il sera forcément moins fort, et visiblement il connaît bien sa cible. De par sa profession il n'est pas libre de mouvements et ça en fait une proie facile. On peut écarter le fait que ce soit un « fan » un peu trop enthousiaste.

-Tu penses à une vengeance personnelle ? Demanda Shintarô, s'asseyant enfin, les jambes croisées, sur une chaise.

-Ce n'est pas une supposition, plutôt une affirmation. Nous devrions commencer par mener les recherches à Kaijo. Il y a très peu de clichés pris dans le bâtiment mais ce n'est pas à écarter. Cependant, vu l'angle de prise ça m'étonnerait réellement que ce soit un élève. L'angle est vraiment plongeant, ça a été prit des aérations.

Akashi affirmait tout d'un ton sec et neutre, faisant toujours autant preuve de professionnalisme. Il ne laissait pas de place au doute ou à la réplique, ce qu'il disait était incontestablement juste et ça ne faisait qu'augmenter la terreur du blond qui se crispait à se dire que c'était une vengeance. Ainsi des personnes encore plus tarés que des fans pouvaient exister.

-Bien entendu Ryôta ne cessera pas ses activités de mannequinat et de basketball, il doit continuer à s'entraîner encore. Il faudra veiller sur lui, Daiki.

L'ace de Too râla lourdement, juste parce qu'il habitait assez près de chez lui… vraiment. Il ne contesta pas mais il n'avait clairement pas envie de jouer le baby-sitter avec ce pleurnichard. Puis il se redressa légèrement en regardant l'enveloppe sur la table et se releva en la prenant précautionneusement entre ses doigts.

-C'est la même que celle que Kasamatsu Yukio tenait il y a deux nuits de ça.

Akashi le fixa avec intérêt, passant du basané au blond qui avait soudainement l'oreille plus attentive. Il se demandait réellement pourquoi Aomine parlait subitement de son senpai, surtout de cette façon, et surtout, pourquoi Yukio ne lui avait pas dit qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés la fois passé ? Ca s'était très certainement passé avant la fois dernière, pas de doute possible, et le mannequin s'empressa de se redresser.

-Pourquoi senpai m'aurait caché t'avoir vu ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Cracha l'adolescent au teint mâte en reposant l'enveloppe. Il se promenait après un « dîner » paraît-il et il avait cette enveloppe a déposer. Tu ne me crois pas ?

-Oui je te crois Aominecchi mais…

La voix du blond s'éteint sans qu'il ne finisse sa phrase, il était vrai que Kasamatsu ne s'était pas attardé sur le sujet, pourquoi lui aurait-il caché ça ? D'autant plus que ça faisait planer des doutes sur lui maintenant. Et la façon qu'il avait eu de le lâcher, le faisant rentrer seul semblait maintenant un peu plus suspecte. Cependant Kise refusait d'y croire. Ce n'était pas possible. Tout menait à son capitaine mais il devait y avoir un problème quelque part.

-Ryôta, dis-nous ce que tu sais dessus. Ordonna simplement Akashi avant de boire son thé, les yeux clos.

Le ton de l'ancien capitaine de Teiko était très calme et sans appel. Tout le monde savait qu'il avait toujours fait un peu peur au blond et ce n'était pas le moment de le brusquer.

C'était une autre qualité d'Akashi, il savait toujours comment s'adresser aux personnes selon ce qu'il en voyait. Il savait toujours tout, c'était un fait. Ce qu'il voyait actuellement au travers du mannequin étaient ses craintes concernant le capitaine de Kaijo. Ainsi lui aussi avait des doutes qu'il n'avait pas jugé bon de prendre en compte.

Kise avait énuméré les faits les plus suggestifs un à un, sans rien omettre, ça ne servirait à rien de toute façon. Il ne regardait pas directement Akashi –il avait toujours l'impression qu'il parviendrait à lire dans son âme de cette manière, si ce n'était pas déjà fait depuis le collège. La main rassurante d'Aomine lui serra doucement l'épaule alors qu'il en arrivait au moment où il l'avait laissé à la sortie du lycée la veille, prétextant un rendez-vous de dernière minute.

Le blond avait tout raconté sans se faire interrompre une seule fois par personne, et s'ils semblaient tous dans leurs pensées, ils étaient parfaitement attentifs à la moindre parole. Midorima avait repoussé ses lunettes d'un geste las et répétitif, faisant rouler entre ses doigts le crayon de couleur rose : objet du jour.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse de lui. Suggéra-t-il une fois le petit discourt terminé.

-Tu as raison Shintarô, coupa Seijuro en posant sa tasse vide. Il ne s'agit pas de Kasamatsu Yukio : mais quelqu'un veut qu'on croie que ce soit lui. Le capitaine de Kaijo n'est qu'une victime de plus, il a été étudié pour lui faire porter le chapeau.

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges se releva, passant une main sur ses vêtements pour les remettre correctement, sans aucuns plis. Murasakibara le suivit du regard en soupirant de contentement, la petite réunion improvisée prenait fin maintenant, c'était le signal.

Le « tuteur » de la génération des miracles s'approcha de Kise, la main légèrement tendue en avant, comme s'il faisait sentir sa main à un animal pour lui indiquer qu'il n'y avait pas de danger, et lui ébouriffa maladroitement les cheveux.

-Endure-ça encore quelques temps. Ce sera bientôt fini. Shintarô, Atsushi, j'ai à vous parler. Tetsuya, Daiki, veillez sur lui durant le temps qu'il reste.

Les deux premiers mentionnés le suivirent en saluant vaguement le trio restant d'un signe de main. Sans rien ajouter de plus ils étaient partis, laissant un silence plus réconfortant s'installer dans la pièce. Cette fois-ci, Ryôta s'endormit, apaisé, pour de bon.


	8. Chapter 8

[…..]

Chapitre 8

Kise tenait, étroitement serré dans sa main, le t-shirt d'Aomine qui avait fini par s'assoupir à côté de lui. Las de surveiller le soir venu le quartier dans lequel ce blond de malheur habitait. Et il avait aussi prit l'habitude de dormir ici parfois, quand il était trop fatigué pour rebrousser chemin jusque chez lui.

Il avait quelques affaires, et mangeait là. Parfois même il partait d'ici jusqu'à son lycée et trouvait le chemin étrangement plus court. Durant ce laps de temps, il n'avait pas croisé une seule fois le senpai du mannequin, exception faite lorsqu'il venait le chercher devant Kaijo.

Daiki avait même posé shampooing et savon dans la douche, une partie d'une étagère du blond avait été aménagée pour qu'il puisse y mettre ses affaires. Réflexion faite : il se sentait un peu comme un petit-ami d'une relation nouvelle. A ceci près, Ryôta était de plus en plus exténué et ses cauchemars ne faisaient qu'aller de mal en pis. Et surtout –surtout- ça ne lui plaisait en aucun cas.

Ce n'était pas contre le blond, il avait même tout ce qu'il fallait pour être un parfait copain. Il ne lui manquait qu'une énorme paire de seins. Autrement, il y avait de quoi s'amuser avec le caractère qu'il avait en temps normal.

Et actuellement, ils dormaient ensemble, comme à chaque fois que le basané revenait après avoir fait sa ronde. Kise était plus petit, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose de flagrant, mais courbé comme il l'était quand il dormait, il parvenait à nicher son nez contre le torse du plus grand, presque collé contre lui.

Daiki, lui, avait un bras chichement posé sur la taille du mannequin alors que son autre main flattait, parfois, doucement les cheveux clairs.

En réalité, avec la semaine qui allait se terminer demain après les cours, la génération des miracles redoublait d'effort pour trouver le stalker du mannequin, naturellement, même les dons de prestidigitateur de Kuroko avaient étés sollicités pour tenter une filature invisible –sans résultat concluant.

Ils avaient à faire à un mec qui savait visiblement comment s'y prendre, pourtant, c'était certain, d'après Akashi, que ce n'était qu'un vulgaire amateur. Et chaque jour de la semaine, ils avaient tous reçus des photos de plus en plus osées –coïncidence ou non, Kasamatsu traînait toujours près des endroits.

Cependant, les deux têtes pensantes de la kiseki no sedai affirmaient avec insistance que ce n'était pas lui.

Le principal problème était réellement ces photos qui redoublaient d'intensité, parfois même plusieurs fois par jour. Bien entendu, Akashi avait du louer une chambre d'hôtel à Tokyo pour ne pas avoir à faire le trajet, et autant dire que son temps perdu allait être difficile à rattraper.

Ce détraqué allait vraiment regretter son geste, il ne devait pas se douter à quel point c'était dangereux de se frotter à eux, surtout à lui.

Cependant, Seijuro restait toujours très professionnel, et ses occupations commençaient à lui prendre de plus en plus de temps depuis le collège, aussi il avait toujours avec lui sa tablette, son téléphone et quelques autres moyens de se faire contacter assez rapidement au cas où il y aurait un problème, et cela commençait toujours très tôt le matin.

Bien plus tôt encore que le moment où le « harcelé » se réveillait pour se rendre au lycée. Même s'il avait clairement refusé d'y aller durant la fin de semaine qui venait de passer.

D'ailleurs, le réveil sonna d'une façon qui semblait plus stridente que les fois précédentes et Kise n'y mit presque pas de force. Il dormait un peu mieux et se sentait vraiment en confiance avec Aomine à ses côtés, mais ce n'était toujours pas la grande forme.

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, le basané était plus facile à vivre qu'il n'y paraissait et même s'il était incapable de faire le ménage, il avait d'autres qualités. Et la plus belle d'entre elles était sa douceur au lever.

Le blond se plaisait à croire qu'il n'avait encore montré cette facette à personne, à part peut-être Momoï, mais ce n'était pas à jalouser. Ryôta était le seul à profiter de ses longs bras, fins et musclés qui s'entouraient mollement autour de son corps pour l'attirer dans un câlin alors qu'il était plongé dans une phase entre le sommeil et le réveil.

Tous les matins –même si ça n'en faisait que quatre avec celui-ci- il le regardait s'éveiller, bâiller doucement en enfonçant sa tête dans les coussins avant d'ouvrir difficilement ses paupières encore lourdes de sommeil, et Aomine souriait.

Pas seulement, il lui était arrivé de déposer quelques baisers tendres, qui l'avaient fait rougir, sur son nez ou son front. Ce n'était pas toujours évident pour le blond qui contrôlait de moins en moins ses sentiments depuis le collège et plus d'une fois il avait pensé à tendre le cou pour sceller leurs lèvres, sans jamais en trouver le courage.

Et pourtant, cette matinée là, juste celle-ci, sans savoir que c'était la dernière, c'était le plus grand qui avait déposé ses lèvres d'abord sur sa joue avant de dévier sur celles du blond qui n'était maintenant plus qu'une masse fébrile et tremblante dans ses bras. Sa main tenait encore et toujours fermement son t-shirt et il lui semblait qu'il le serra davantage en sentant les étrangères le caresser doucement. Jamais il n'avait connu quelque chose de si doux.

Tant qu'il n'était plus réellement sûr d'être réveillé. Ce comportement était à des années lumière de son modèle mais présentement il ne voulait qu'en profiter avant que leur relation ne redevienne celle qu'elle avait toujours été. La grande main bronzée qui trônait toujours sur le haut de son crâne été maintenant descendue sur sa nuque et Kise crut défaillir quand il sentit la langue, vraiment trop râpeuse, quémander un passage pour taquiner dans un lent ballet la sienne.

Il n'y avait rien de meilleur que cette sensation là. Ryôta en était certain, il aurait pu mourir maintenant que ça lui aurait été égal. Il donnait, transmettait, dans ce baiser qui se déliait et s'échauffait lentement, toute la frustration qu'il avait emmagasiné durant ces années à le voir, et à devoir, batifoler avec d'autres.

Peu à peu, l'échange devenait brusque, ce fut à ce moment que le mannequin réalisa que son « ami » était maintenant bel et bien réveillé.

Une grande main pressa le creux de ses reins pour le coller à lui, et il pouvait en attester : Aomine avait un corps très chaud, sans arrière pensée aucune. Mais il n'avait aucunement l'envie de rompre le contact, il savait que s'il le faisait, tout s'arrêterait de façon trop brutale. Il voulait prendre le temps de s'imprégner de lui jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Juste qu'à ce que tous ses sentiments débordent et qu'il se noie dedans encore.

Sa main, farouche, fit une chose qu'il avait toujours eu envie de faire, elle longea subrepticement son torse d'abord. Puis un peu plus encore, profitant de sa chaleur, de sa peau qu'il n'avait pas jugée aussi douce. Si Kise avait une peau « parfaite » de mannequin, c'était mentir de dire que celle du basané l'était moins. Elle l'était tout autant et c'était une sensation grisante, qui lui brûlait l'épiderme jusqu'au cœur.

Ryôta aurait pu jurer que le baiser touchait maintenant à sa fin, leurs respirations et souffles erratiques étaient trop courts et leurs mains qui cessaient de se découvrir se lassaient de si peu de peau. Daiki remonta doucement ses doigts jusqu'aux lèvres du blond, les quittant des siennes avec un regret qu'il ne comprenait pas, puis il avait caressé celles du mannequin tendrement, de son pouce.

Peu à peu, le confort douillet qui les avait emmenés hors du temps, dans une bulle protectrice, s'était dissipé. Et un grondement sans précédent s'était élevé quand l'adolescent au teint bronzé s'était redressé mollement, grondant rapidement un _« j'ai la dalle »_ qui signifiait qu'il était temps maintenant de se préparer pour le lycée.

Kise n'avait pas osé parler et s'était contenté de se lever pour aller préparer le petit-déjeuner. A vrai dire, des tas de questions parvenaient à son palais sans savoir se poser sur sa langue, ni franchir la barrière de ses lèvres délicieusement souillées d'un contact qui maintenant avait le goût de « trop peu ». Il ne le regardait pas vraiment et se contentait de s'activer comme il le faisait tous les matins.

Tout avait été très silencieux. Ce genre de silence gêné qui n'impliquait que deux solutions : un échec, ou une relation probable. Mais Aomine restait Aomine et il valait mieux ne pas s'attarder dessus. Même sur le trajet pour se rendre à l'établissement privé Kaijo ils n'avaient pipé mot. Allaient-ils en parler un jour, sans gênes et sans tabous ?

Cette seule pensée avait obsédé le blond toute la journée, d'ailleurs il s'était senti soulagé même de ne pas avoir pensé à son stalker, c'était un peu comme une libération. Et le soir était tombé tellement vite qu'il ne s'en était pas aperçu. D'autant plus que le vendredi il terminait toujours une heure plus tôt, et ce fut seulement à l'heure dite qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas prévenu Daiki.

Kise s'était retrouvé seul. Mais pas assez longtemps pour prévenir qui que ce soit, son téléphone venait de heurter le sol, se fracassant dessus alors qu'une plainte faible et trop basse pour être entendue s'étouffa dans sa gorge. L'odeur aigre-douce l'avait endormi trop rapidement pour qu'il puisse en prendre parfaitement conscience…


	9. Chapter 9

[…]

Chapitre 9

Aomine courait à en perdre haleine à travers les rues de la ville, la respiration haletant et déjà transpirant d'y mettre toute son énergie, il recherchait l'hôtel luxueux dans lequel Akashi avait prit séjour. Pour vestiges, dans sa main, le téléphone du blond, brisé en plusieurs morceaux.

Il tenait le sien de son autre, peinant à trouver un numéro dans son répertoire tant il allait vite, mais une fois trouvé, il appela sans plus tarder. De l'autre côté, la voix grave et rapide, répondait d'un ton lassé.

-Aomine, que se passe-t-il encore ?

-Midorima ! Il a eu Kise ! J'arrive à l'hôtel White.

-Quelle incompétence, ce n'est pas comme si ta tâche était la plus compliquée. Je passe le message à Akashi. Dépêche-toi : on a du nouveau.

Le basané pesta contre l'autre adolescent qui avait sitôt raccroché, comme toujours, mais il ne s'y faisait pas. Et ce ton hautain et plein de reproches ne le faisait pas sourire non plus, cet enfoiré lui paierait à lui parler ainsi. Mais là n'était pas le problème, il était proche de l'hôtel et pouvait même voir au loin le géant aux cheveux mauve passer les grandes portes vitrées, cachant parfois le fébrile corps du fantôme.

-Tetsu ! Hurla-t-il à s'en déchirer la gorge, essoufflé comme jamais il ne l'avait été.

Le joueur de Seirin se retourna à l'entente de la voix puissante et porteuse de l'adolescent qui courait dans sa direction. Daiki se demandait même pourquoi ils se rendaient tous ici, avaient-ils été convoqués ? Il n'avait pas réellement pensé à regarder ses messages, mais les circonstances étaient telles maintenant qu'il n'aurait pas fait sans y aller.

Les deux joueurs près de la porte attendaient qu'il arrive, et une fois à côté d'eux, il prit une minute pour reprendre son souffle. Ses poumons lui brûlaient avec une force dévastatrice, tant qu'il se força à rester droit pour récupérer, soutenant son ventre d'un bras.

-Eeeh ? C'est le téléphone de Kise-chin, non ?

-Il est arrivé quelque chose pour qu'il ne vienne pas ? Demanda distraitement Kuroko en entrant.

Aomine ne répondait pas, les suivant, haletant encore de sa course effrénée pour parvenir jusqu'ici et sa respiration bruyante faisait écho dans l'immense bâtisse aux tons blancs et argentés –qui pourtant étaient très frais. Leurs chaussures claquaient sur le marbre du sol alors que l'homme fantôme tentait –vainement- de demander dans quelle chambre était Akashi Seijuro.

Déjà que sa voix ne portait pas loin, sa carrure était telle derrière l'immense banque d'accueil en bois brut et clair, que les réceptionnistes ne l'avaient pas remarqué.

Il fallait dire qu'elles avaient les yeux rivés sur ce géant qui engloutissait bruyamment des tonnes de sucreries devant elles. Et certainement même qu'elles n'osaient pas dire qu'il était interdit de manger dans le hall d'entrée.

Daiki avait profité d'avoir reprit son souffle pour demander correctement l'endroit voulu, ébouriffant maladroitement les mèches de cheveux bleu clair.

Ce fut au tour des hôtesses de sourire, demandant s'ils faisaient partie de la génération des miracles qu'Akashi attendait depuis la fin d'après-midi et très rapidement ils avaient eu accès aux ascenseurs, montant dans l'un d'eux pour se rendre au septième étage, dans la suite qui portait pour nom « Aka », symbolisant la couleur rouge.

Aomine trouva cette note particulièrement cocasse sans en faire la remarque.

L'ancien capitaine de Teiko était debout à la fenêtre, laissant passer sur lui les toutes dernières lueurs, d'un mélange de rose et de bleu soutenu, de la journée. Un violon à la main, il avait dû s'exercer en les attendant tous.

Les trois nouveaux arrivants ne s'attardèrent pas réellement sur la grandeur de la pièce qui n'était que le hall de la suite, Seijuro avait toujours été quelqu'un de démesuré –certainement à cause de la puissance et la fortune de ses parents, celles-là mêmes dont il hériterait d'ici quelques années.

Les doigts fins et pâles de l'adolescent aux cheveux flamboyant caressèrent une dernière fois l'instrument avant de le ranger précautionneusement dans son étui dont l'intérieur était en velours noir, très épais, surpiqué d'un fil argenté.

Il le referma comme s'il s'agissait d'une cérémonie et se tourna vers ses quatre « protégés » leur sommant de s'installer le temps qu'il parle. Rien ne devait l'interrompre et l'urgence du moment n'y changeait rien.

-Après que Shintarô ait consulté les emplois du temps de Kaijo aujourd'hui, très récemment d'ailleurs, nous nous sommes rendu compte que Kise aurait dû finir une heure plus tôt.

Aomine se releva de nouveau, avec un silence qui lui était rare, et posa le téléphone en plusieurs parties sur la petite table en orme, laquelle était déjà recouverte d'une mallette fermée par code et quelques papiers qui ressemblaient en tout point à des relevés, des comptes-rendus et même des analyses –sanguine, probablement.

-De par le fait, nous sommes arrivés trop tard sur les lieux et Kise s'est fait avoir, enlevé, par son suiveur.

Tetsuya regarda son ancienne lumière, comprenant soudainement l'état dans lequel il était actuellement, trempé de sueur, les vêtements débraillés comme rarement. Ce fut au tour de Midorima de se lever, ouvrant la mallette sur la table avant d'en sortir encore quelques dossiers et les photos qu'ils avaient reçues jusque là, puis il déplia un plan en posant la petite valise sur le gros tapis à poils noirs.

-Selon les photos que nous avons reçues, chacun d'entre nous, nous avons pu établir un plan de la ville avec tous les endroits dans lesquels Kise s'est fait surprendre. Le vert repoussa ses lunettes en pointant quelques lieux bien connus. Mais ça ne s'arrête pas là, j'ai fais une étude de tous ces clichés pour vérifier leur époque et leur authenticité.

-Viens-en au fait ! Vociféra l'ace de Too, impatient. Vous savez qui est-ce, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu devrais t'en douter, Daiki. Trancha Akashi en lui lançant un regard qui le fit déglutir. Nous avons encore un peu de temps devant nous, Ryôta ne risque encore rien. Tâchons d'agir calmement.

Le basané ne cilla pas mais son visage fut traversé d'un rictus pour le moins effrayant quand il s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'immense fauteuil rouge. Il croisa les bras, boudeur et bien qu'il ne regardait plus le leader, il était parfaitement attentif au moindre mot que disait Midorima, visiblement toujours très concentré dans ses explications.

-Aomine a été le premier à en recevoir. Ce qui l'a mené à penser qu'il s'agissait de Kasamatsu Yukio c'est le fait qu'elles aient été prises à travers la fenêtre de chez Kise. Cela étant dit, nous avons fait une liste des personnes qui y ont eut accès depuis qu'il a aménagé là. J'ai été le second à recevoir une photo, et une seule.

Sur la carte de la ville, il y avait différents dessins au rouges –comme une véritable enquête- et quelques photos étaient dispatchées ça et là. De ses doigts bandés, le shooteur prit celle qu'il avait reçu, montrant Kise au moment où il avait été prit, contre son gré, dans la cour de Kaijo.

-Je peux affirmer avec certitude qu'elle a été prise durant cette semaine. Mais il y en a d'autres qui sont moins récentes, ce qui nous permet de dire que ça a commencé un mois et demi après la Winter Cup. Kuroko a reçu celles-ci, qui sont pour le moins suggestives.

Au plus les explications passaient, au moins les autres se sentaient à l'aise vis-à-vis de cette histoire qui avait prit rapidement des proportions bien plus dangereuses qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé. Shintarô continuait sur un ton monocorde, parsemant le plan de ville de croix et cercles, réduisant peu à peu le champ de recherche. Etrangement, Aomine angoissait, comme s'il avait toujours su de qui il s'agissait, mais que jamais il n'avait voulu se persuader que c'était possible.

-L'agresseur s'est rendu compte que sa manipulation pour nous écarter de Kise n'a pas fonctionné, c'est tout à l'heure qu'on en a eu la certitude. Nous avons reçu deux dernières photos. A dix-sept heure pile, nous les avons eues ici dans la suite. Le temps que je me rende au lycée Kaijo pour me renseigner sur les horaires, Kise n'était déjà plus là.

Shintarô se releva avec grâce avant de tendre les derniers clichés, une dont les coins étaient abîmés, aux derniers arrivants. Il avait sur son visage, habituellement impassible, une mine sérieusement dégoûtée. Les anciens joueurs de Teiko regardaient les tirages et une certaine familiarité les frappa à l'instant même.

L'adolescent aux doigts bandés se saisit d'une fiole et d'un résultat d'analyse scientifique, encore plus répugné que l'instant d'avant. Le liquide d'un blanc presque translucide, à l'apparence visqueuse semblait les frapper d'une réalité meurtrière.

-Nous avons reçu ceci en « cadeau de sa part ». Avec l'analyse que nous avons faite dessus, on peut confirmer de façon indéniable que celui qui était après Kise depuis quatre mois n'est autre qu'Haizaki Shougo. Mais il a bien fait les choses, et il y a beaucoup de bâtiments dans lesquels on peut le trouver.

-Mes hommes fouillent déjà certains d'entre eux. Affirma Akashi en reprenant la parole, remerciant Midorima par la même occasion. Cependant la liste est telle que nous aurons plus de chance de le retrouver à temps en nous y rendant nous aussi. Bien entendu, nous resteront en contact durant tout le temps de recherche.

Aomine vociféra, murmurant d'une façon incommensurablement dangereuse des injures de toutes les sortes, peut-être même des menaces de mort. Peu à peu, les autres partaient et ne restèrent dans la suite que l'ancien capitaine et l'ancien ace. Le basané regardait Akashi, attendant l'adresse qu'il devait verifier, les poings serrés. Il devait se rendre chez le blond.

-Il sera très certainement là. Daiki, tu vas tomber dessus, déclara calmement l'autre en regardant par la fenêtre. Cette fois-ci ne fait rien qui pourrait compromettre ta position, est-ce clair ?

-Je ne te promets rien cette fois, Akashi. Sinon, tu n'aurais pas décidé de m'y envoyer.

Le plus grand des deux quitta la pièce avec une hargne folle, l'aura qu'il dégageait n'avait jamais été aussi meurtrière : cet enfoiré allait clairement payer pour ce qu'il avait fait.

**Voilà, pour ceux qui ont trouvé (y en avait pas mal... T^T) vous pouvez venir réclamer vos bonbons~ Je vous remercie encore tous pour vos reviews et j'y réponds très bientôt ! **


	10. Chapter 10

[….]

Chapitre 10

Le trajet dans la voiture était le plus long qu'il n'ait jamais connu. Comme Kuroko, Midorima et Murasakibara, il était installé à l'arrière d'une grande voiture dont il ne connaissait pas la marque –mais encore une fois ça démontrait bien à quel point Akashi avait le pouvoir d'agir. Et ça ne lui faisait pas peur outre mesure, ça faisait déjà longtemps qu'il ne l'effrayait plus, mais le savoir aussi influant ne le laissait pas tout à fait indifférent, ça aurait été mentir.

Aomine n'avait jamais été d'un tempérament patient, son pied tapait nerveusement contre le tapis de sol et même si le chauffeur roulait à vive allure au travers de la ville, les bâtiments ne défilaient pas assez vite sous ses yeux et toutes les dix secondes il le sommait d'aller plus vite encore.

Jamais il n'avait été aussi inquiet pour Kise, et c'était peu dire, son corps entier frémissait à l'idée de se faire cet enculé d'Haizaki, à croire que la correction après la Winter Cup ne lui avait pas suffit. Cependant, Seijuro avait été clair et absolu : il ne devait en aucun cas trop l'endommager. Même s'il se fichait de son statut de joueur comme de l'an quarante. Il lui expliquerait, avec ses poings, qu'il ne fallait pas s'en prendre à la génération des miracles.

Les paupières lourdes, encore asphyxié par le produit volatile dont l'odeur régnait dans la pièce, Ryôta avait un mal fou à émerger. Le cerveau trop encombré et embrouillé pour penser correctement, il ne parvenait qu'à se demander pour l'instant si le produit utilisé était de l'éther ou quelque chose dans cette même gamme.

La nausée le frappait de la façon la plus désagréable qu'il soit. La bile lui montait sans qu'il soit capable de vomir, lui brûlant l'œsophage à chaque fois qu'il déglutissait difficilement pour ravaler la substance acide qui ne parvenait pas à s'échapper.

Ses sens mettaient un temps fou à s'éveiller, et même si ses yeux étaient à peine ouverts, il pouvait jurer qu'il faisait déjà noir dehors, mais aussi à l'intérieur. Cependant, la seconde fragrance qui le frappa fut plus familière, l'agrume acide et sucré du pamplemousse lui emplissait douloureusement les poumons brûlant : il était chez lui.

Son corps était bien trop lourd et il ne parvenait pas encore à bouger le moindre muscle, trop atrophié pour, ne serait-ce que bouger ses mains ou ses bras. Quelle désagréable sensation que celle de se retrouver faible et paralysé.

Ce n'était pas la même souffrance, ni la même impuissance que lorsqu'il avait perdu ses matchs, non. Ca lui prenait à la gorge, qui se serrait toujours un peu plus, et formait des larmes qui ne tardèrent à rouler le long de ses joues rougies de coups. Le spectacle devait être réjouissant à voir, pour l'ombre qu'il parvenait difficilement à distinguer devant lui.

Même s'il y mettait toute sa rage et toute son âme, Kise ne parvenait pas à faire sortir le moindre mot, c'était peut-être mieux pour lui d'ailleurs, car seules les injures les plus basses voulaient s'échapper. Peu à peu, prenant conscience de l'environnement et ses yeux s'habituant à la pénombre, il sentit son corps se réveiller enfin. Et il n'y avait rien de plus douloureux.

Un clic parvint à ses oreilles et une lumière vive, intense lui brûla la rétine, le forçant à fermer ses orbes mordorés. Le rictus de dégoût, de peur et de rage qui le traversait avait fait rire son kidnappeur.

Bientôt il sentit sa peau tirailler à des endroits stratégiques avant de se rendre compte qu'il était assit au sol, dans une position inconfortable et surtout, indéniablement honteuse. Le blond ne voulait pas qu'on le voit dans ces circonstances : nu et exposé comme une vulgaire bête de foire.

Cependant les liens qui le maintenaient aux poignets et aux chevilles lui empêchaient tout mouvement, sous peine de se faire étreindre plus encore que ce n'était le cas.

-Mmhm ? Enfin réveillé, Ryôta ?

La voix était froide, pourtant forte et bestiale, c'était un homme, il n'avait jamais eu de doutes dessus, mais de l'avoir en face de lui termina de le faire vomir une fois pour toute, déversant sur son torse et ses jambes le liquide visqueux et encore chaud, s'il avait pu, ça l'aurait encore fait régurgiter. Mais la douleur lancinante de sa gorge, et la grande fatigue qui ne cessait de le submerger, dissuadait tout son corps.

-Tu sais qu'ils vont finir par te retrouver, enfoiré… lâcha mollement le blond d'une voix éraillée qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

L'autre rit, de la façon la plus lugubre et sadique qu'il soit. L'entendre était désagréable et termina une bonne fois pour toute d'éveiller tous les sens de Kise, qui le regardait maintenant avec une fureur et une démence à en faire pâlir les plus braves –mais pas les plus fous, malheureusement.

-La question est de savoir si, quand ils vont te retrouver, tu seras encore capable de parler. Voire de respirer. Ryôta.

Il n'y avait rien de plus dégoûtant que d'entendre son prénom glisser cruellement sur sa langue, faisant rouler les syllabes de la façon la plus impudique et perverse qui soit : c'était clairement répulsif. Sa haine ne faisait que croître mais il devait se faire à l'idée, il n'était ici qu'un pantin. Retenu par des fils durement serrés, marquant sa peau claire. Pas de doute, il aurait des ecchymoses.

Haizaki soupira longuement en faisant traîner une chaise jusqu'à lui pour s'asseoir dessus, croisant les bras sur le dossier en le regardant.

-Avant de passer aux choses sérieuses, je devrais t'expliquer, non ?

Kise avait comprit dans son intonation que ce n'était pas vraiment une question, cependant il n'avait pas le temps de répliquer. Son esprit était déjà bien trop occupé à tenter de trouver une solution et il avait tiqué en comprenant que le pire viendrait après.

Le mannequin était tout de même bien heureux de ne ressentir aucun douleur particulière où que ce soit d'autre que l'extrémité de ses membres. Mais il était angoissé à l'idée que cet enfoiré, ce détraqué, attende qu'il soit éveillé et conscient pour _ça _; le violer. Mais il était hors de question de le laisser paraître.

-Ca a été difficile de faire s'éloigner les autres couillons. Mais j'avais oublié que vous étiez encore sous la protection d'Akashi. J'ai dû la jouer fine pour ne pas me faire repérer. Bien-sûr, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ton « senpai » soit si vite disculpé au moment où ils ont prit l'affaire en charge.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?! Cracha le blond avec force, faisant résonner sa voix dans son petit appartement. Si j'apprends que tu…

-Tu ne pourras rien faire contre moi, de toute façon. Puis, il a disparu de la circulation. J'ai mis la main sur toi avant lui. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment contraignant. Je l'ai choisit parce qu'il habite en face de chez toi, c'était une bonne piste et tout menait à lui, le choix de mes enveloppes, certains angles de prise…

Il se leva en ricanant doucement, un rire à en glacer le sang et faire pâlir les plus courageux. Il n'avait plus rien d'humain, de son aura se dégageait seulement une sale et répugnante impression d'avoir un animal en rut devant lui, et Ryôta se sentait faiblir de plus en plus alors qu'il se relevait, s'approchant de lui dans une démarche peu rassurante.

Les dents froides de cet enfoirés prirent pour cible la lèvre inférieure du mannequin, la mordant jusqu'à la fendre en deux.

-Ton Kasamatsu, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de crédule, il ne s'en est pas rendu compte une seule seconde.

-Je t'emmerde connard ! Claqua une voix avec fracas dans l'appartement. Tu vas voir qui est le plus con entre toi et moi !

Le coup arriva tellement vite dans le flanc d'Haizaki qu'il n'eut pas le temps de s'en rendre compte, et encore moins de répliquer. Même s'il en fallait un peu plus que ça pour le mettre au sol, il avait probablement négligé la force que Yukio avait dans les jambes –qu'il travaillait toujours d'arrache-pied.

Même Kise n'avait pas vu son capitaine arriver comme une tornade, avec une rapidité et une fluidité extrême. Et hargneux comme il l'était, il n'avait pas laissé une seule seconde de répit à cette enflure pour s'asseoir sur lui et le rouer de coup, y déversant toute sa colère et sa rage. Criant sous chaque coup comme pour extérioriser toute la frustration qu'il avait emmagasiné ces derniers jours, à se faire oublier pour frapper un grand coup.

Ryôta le regardait, sans pouvoir bouger, et quand bien même il aurait pu se lever, la vision de son aîné aussi déchaîné le clouait sur place, il lui semblait même qu'il avait cessé de respirer car ses poumons lui brûlèrent quand il inspira de nouveau.

Et il y eu encore du bruit dans les escaliers menant à son appartement –dont la porte défoncée laissait enfin passer de la lumière.

Aomine s'y était précipité de façon tellement vive que pour une fois il n'avait pas su s'arrêter et s'était cogné contre le mur avant d'entrer, courant toujours, pour rejoindre le blond.

L'espace de presque rien il avait regardé le senpai du blond frapper rageusement le coupable –il se disait qu'Akashi n'avait pas dû prévoir ceci. Et il l'arrêta, le reculant brusquement en le tirant par l'épaule et souffla, rassuré.

-C'est finit maintenant. Senpai, détache Kise et occupe-toi de lui. J'amène cet enculé à Akashi.

Le basané avait sorti son téléphone en soupirant, reprenant sa respiration alors que le capitaine de Kaijo obéissait, avec toujours une lueur de fureur dans les yeux, dont le bleu semblait assombrit.

De son regard électrique, Daiki regardait le corps immobile d'Haizaki au sol, il était salement amoché et il se faisait violence pour ne pas en ajouter une couche. Quand il fut sûr et certain que les deux autres adolescents soient partis d'ici, il soupira longuement en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, soulagé.

-C'est finit… maintenant, Kise…

* * *

**Et voilà, nous en sommes donc au dernier chapitre, sachez qu'il reste encore l'épilogue pour la semaine prochaine. Je n'ai pas réellement prit le temps de répondre à vos commentaires dernièrement, alors je vais vous envoyer ici, à la fin de ce chapitre, un très grand merci. Ca me fait toujours très plaisir ce genre d'encouragements, tout autant que les follows et fav's. J'espère que vous aurez aimé cette fin, la petite touche mignonne viendra la semaine prochaine rassurez-vous, je ne laisse pas les choses comme ça ; je ne suis pas encore un monstre.**

**Autrement, j'insiste encore, je vous remercie énormément d'avoir lu et suivi, surtout commenté, j'vous envoie un câlin à tous. **

**Merci.**


	11. Epilogue

[….]

Epilogue

Kise souriait, franchement, comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis un long moment déjà. Le corps à peine couvert par la veste bleue que son capitaine portait habituellement. A la pleine lumière on pouvait remarquer les hématomes qui marquaient son visage et, ça et là, son corps.

Akashi se demandait bien comment ce crétin était capable de sourire après ce qu'il s'était passé et avait fini par se dire qu'un imbécile ne changeait définitivement pas. Bien entendu, il lui avait indiqué, avant de disparaître, qu'il s'occupait du côté judiciaire de l'affaire, et que l'agence de mannequinat serait mise au courant de tout ce qu'elle aurait besoin de savoir.

Murasakibara l'avait vaguement salué avant de repartir comme il était venu, à ceci près, il lui avait laissé une de ses sucreries dans la poche de la veste avant de filer, râlant après le garçon aux cheveux rouge qui prenait trop d'avance sur lui, soutenant que _« Aka-chin est méchant »_.

Midorima avait également suivit, tendant un papier sur lequel il y avait l'adresse d'un hôpital qui avait déjà été mit au courant de l'affaire quand Aomine avait appelé pour les prévenir. Puis avec un rictus que le blond ne déchiffra pas, il lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux de sa main bandée –comme si ce geste avait toute une symbolique.

La génération des miracles n'avait jamais été très démonstrative et c'était aussi vrai pour Kuroko qui lui avait sourit avant de partir, mais il été resté plus longtemps que les autres. Et il savait que ça avait fait plaisir à Kise de rester. Sa simple présence avait toujours été, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, très rassurante.

Et maintenant le blond se retrouvait entre Aomine, qui était un peu plus en retrait, adossé à un mur dans l'appartement de Yukio, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il regardait parfois l'heure, comme pour indiquer qu'ils devaient se rendre à l'hôpital maintenant, pour le soigner. Ryôta avait étroitement serré son senpai dans ses bras avant de s'emmitoufler un peu plus dans les vêtements que lui avait prêté son aîné –bien qu'ils fussent assez courts.

Kasamatsu avait remarqué, en voyant Daiki poser sa main dans le dos du blond, longeant sa colonne vertébrale, que le mannequin ne lui avait jamais appartenu, mais étrangement, ça lui allait comme ça. Même s'il avait dû s'effacer quelques jours pour digérer la pilule.

Au pied de l'immeuble, il y avait encore la voiture qu'Akashi avait fait dépêcher en fin d'après-midi, pour les mener à l'adresse que Shintarô avait indiquée. Jamais Aomine n'avait semblé si doux, et Kise remarquait bien qu'il se forçait quand même. Il n'avait pas ouvert la portière de la voiture, c'était au-dessus de ses forces, mais il l'avait attaché avant de se mettre à ses côtés.

Le basané avait senti les yeux mordorés se poser sur lui, longer, détailler son visage redevenu impassible, avant de descendre dans son cou. Ryôta ferma les yeux en plongeant son nez sur la peau délicieusement bronzée.

Son sourire s'était accentué en sentant l'avant-bras chaud de Daiki se poser sur le sien, entrelaçant, dans un silence gêné et doux, leurs doigts.

Tout était bien comme ça, tout irait mieux maintenant. Le blond pouffa de rire en resserrant l'étreinte sur la grande main dans la sienne.

Il y aurait toujours quelqu'un avec lui dorénavant.

* * *

**Et voilà, enfin la fin, ça m'a fait vraiment étrange en le tapant, surtout que j'ai pas la sensation de l'avoir finit à proprement parler... (Peut-être une suite, un jour ? ou un OS complémentaire, qui sait ?)**

**J'ai eus de gros soucis sur mes autres fictions et j'ai du supprimer pas mal de choses, je suis pas mal déçu, mais ça reviendra, je vous le garanti.**

**En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et suivit, désolé pour ceux qui auraient été déçus à un moment ou un autre, je vous dis à bientôt pour d'autres choses, merci !**


End file.
